Matt is gay for PaRappa a lot
by Emberglade
Summary: (How do you title things) I don't know, Matt's just kinda,, really gay for PaRappie. Fluff until I bring on the angst!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah yeah I know I should be finishing Coffee, not starting a new fanfiction but I PROMISE I AM OK? Anyways, here take this garbage PaRappa X Matt fanfic I'm gonna be making. Who knows, maybe I'll finish this one? o" Other chapters will be longer than this one I just wrote it in a day and wanted to finish before bed (aka midnight good job candycorn!)**

 **There is swearing in this fic but for now it's all ages! FOR NOW!**

Looking across the room, Matt chewed on his bottom lip. On one hand, he could come out to everybody and ask him out, but on the other hand he could stay in the safety of his closet. Or, coffin really. It was getting a bit stuffy so to speak. But to shut up with the metaphors for now, Matt was having trouble. He sighed and stared at the back of PaRappa's head, spacing out and leaning on his right hand while pretending to take notes with the other. In reality, he was doodling PaRappa. He adjusted his eyes to another part of the room for a moment to catch a glance of Katy glaring at him. His face flushed and he smiled awkwardly before looking away from her and out the window.

Rain hit the glass softly and ran down the glass like racehorses, each one either growing in size or getting smaller until there was nothing left. Matt found himself falling into the habit of picking two drops of rain and rooting for one to go down first. He remember back when him, PJ, and PaRappa where little kids, and they would race raindrops while PJ slept. That was, of course, before PaRappa got a girlfriend and PJ got distracted by music stuff. Now Matt mostly floated between friend groups, not really having a place. He was okay with it though, not like there was anything he could do about it.

He was jolted out of his lame, somber thoughts by the ringing of the final bell, essentially freeing the class and causing most of them to pour out of the classroom. Matt hung behind everyone else, picking up his doodles of PaRappa and crumpling them in his hand. He sighed and put his binder under his arm, tossing the doodles into the recycling on his way out.

He was walking down the hallways, avoiding swarms of screaming teenagers and hall monitors. He ducked under some Seniors and opened his locker, struggling with the combination. When he managed to get it open, the threw all his stuff haphazardly into a backpack and pulled one of the almost broken straps over his shoulder. He turned to be almost nose to nose with Katy. She stood with her paws on her hips, tail swaying back and forth behind her.

"H- Hey K…" He tried to move around her but she grabbed his black hoodie sleeve. Matt swallowed and gave her a half smile. "What's up?"

"Matt, you're a legendary asshole. You stand me up last night and then I catch you giving Mr. Rappy the googly heart eyes. Honestly, people are gonna think your… Y'know…" she leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "Gay…" she frowned.

Matt adjusted his bag strap and felt his fur grow a little damp. "W- What are you talking about. I was staring at the wall behind PaRappa…"

Katy rolled her eyes. "And that wall is right where his ass is? Look all I'm saying is if you don't want people to think, don't stand me up. Okay?"

Matt just nodded and passed her. That was close. On his way out of the school, he passed PaRappa, who was pulling a book bag out of his locker and slinging it over his shoulder over his backpack. He decided to fall in step with the shorter dog and talk to him a bit.

"Hey man." Matt nodded at him. PaRappa looked up with sparkling brown eyes and beamed.

"Oh hey Matt! What's up?"

Matt scratched the back of his neck. "Oh you know… Nothing much. Just been hanging around."

"I heard you stood Katy up last night." Matt jolted and stared at PaRappa.

"W- What do you mean? Where did you hear that?"

"Peej. Rumors spread fast when he's around, huh?"

Matt cursed the DJ for a moment before sighing. "Yeah, it does. I did stand her up, but that's in the past."

PaRappa seemed to think for a moment, biting his tongue so it poked out of his mouth. After a bit, he spoke up. "Do you like her?"

Matt looked down at PaRappa. He was thinking hard about something. He thought for a second. "As a friend, I guess. I might just be looking for distractions from-" the words got away from him before he could think. "Anyways, why? Do you?"

"N- not really. I was just wondering. You seem distant lately. Haven't had a girl in a while. I was worried about you."

Matt blushed a little and smiled. "Aww you care about me! How sweet!" He feigned flattery and held his hand to his chest. PaRappa pushed him and giggled a little.

"Oh shut up!"

Matt laughed along with him. He put his hands in his pockets and looked to the row of lockers they passed before reaching the doors. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, maybe play some video games. It's been a while, hasn't it?" PaRappa nodded, fiddling with his beanie.

"I can have you over to my place, no one will be home for a while." he shrugged.

Matt grinned. "Sweet! Well, we should get going then…" He opened the door for PaRappa and the two of them stepped into the slight drizzle and started walking to his house. They caught up a bit, making small chit-chat and talking. The whole time Matt was nervous he was gonna slip up and come out to PaRappa somehow. He didn't want to do that, especially if he asked how Matt knew. That would be hard to answer, considering his crush on PaRappa was how.

They walked in the sheer rain down the block and turned right until they stopped in front of the pastel yellow two story with the bushes in the front. There was a pot of flowers on the front porch, which was strange to Matt because he never took PaRappa's family as the gardening type. He climbed up some moldy, brown steps that creaked under his weight and waited for PaRappa to unlock the front door.

The door opened to a hallway, and branching off the hallway to the left was a kitchen/dining area, and to the right was the living room. PaRappa went straight forward to the stairs, Matt close behind. They climbed up to his friend's room and set their stuff on the floor.

Sitting on his friends bed, Matt looked around the room. PaRappa had shelves lined with records, notebooks, and CD cases, as well as figurines and band merch. A signed George Woofsky poster hung on the door, that Matt was pretty sure had been there for years.

The carpet was still worn and frayed, maybe even more so, but there were still stains all over. Cups littered PaRappa's desk, which was covered in papers and pencils and the waste bin was overflowing at this point.

The smaller dog was looking at a shelf before turning back to Matt. "I got the new rhythm heaven game for my DS… I was gonna play it today but you can play it with me?" He held up a new cartridge case and grinned. Matt scooted back on his bed and lay down, looking at the plastic, glow in the dark stars littering the ceiling. "Sounds good." he smiled at the stars again. He remembered getting those for PaRappa's tenth birthday.

PaRappa hopped onto the small twin bed next to him, and Matt blushed. He was so close that he could reach an arm out and hold the smaller boy close to him. He didn't of course. That would have been gay. He sighed and sat up a little, shoulder brushing PaRappa's. Looking at the screen of the dog's small orange DS, he felt giddy. He was so close to his friend he could feel the warmth radiating off of him and it made him feel safe and warm.

He didn't realize PaRappa was talking. "... this level first?"

Shaking his head Matt smiled apologetically. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said do you want to play this level first?"

"O-oh! Sure!" he smiled and looked at the screen, but he really wanted to look at PaRappa. They played the game for a bit, humming along and doing little shoulder dances. It was all fun and games until Matt turned his head to look at PaRappa while laughing his face off and they made eye contact. His shorter friend was sitting, knees pulled up to rest the DS on, red faced and panting. His eyes were sparkling and Matt found himself staring at them as he tried to catch his breath. He wasn't thinking as him and PaRappa leaned in, lips a little parted. He wasn't thinking as their lips met, and the game was completely forgotten. He wasn't thinking as he pulled away quickly, and with his ears ringing apologized and grabbed his bag, leaving with a brief apology and tears welling in his eyes. He didn't think until the house was out of sight, when he realized he'd just kissed PaRappa.


	2. Chapter 2

PaRappa gently touched his lips, feeling a tingle where Matt's had just been, and looked at the DS resting on his lap. He blushed, feeling his ears perk a little as he giggled. He actually kissed Matt! Wrapping his arms around himself, PaRappa sighed happily and closed his eyes. He'd never felt anything like that before. Matt had been so soft, so gentle in the way that he did everything that it was no surprise he was such a calm and smooth kisser. He'd always wondered what kissing Matt would feel like, but he didn't want to push anything, seeing as the other dog was straight. Well… he didn't KNOW that Matt was straight, he just assumed. When he thought about it, his friend had never shown much of an interest in girls, always just nodding and mumbling agreements whenever someone else talked about them. He never really seemed interested. Of course he went on the occasional date with someone, but they didn't seem to interact past that.

Then he realized something. Matt had kissed him, or maybe he kissed Matt, PaRappa wasn't sure. Regardless, Matt had practically bolted out of the house, meaning he probably didn't want that to happen. Meaning that either PaRappa had fucked up or Matt had fucked up.

Suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety and fear, PaRappa sat up and pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket. Matt had run away pretty quickly. He was afraid he'd scared him off with that gay move. He wasn't gay, so to speak, but moreso bisexual. It was hard to explain, so he'd never said anything about it. He figured that if someone wanted to know, they'd ask, but no one ever really did.

PaRappa, worried his friend hated him for that, decided to call him and entered his phone number into his mobile, his claws clicking against the screen lightly. Holding the phone under his floppy ear, the rapper prayed to all things holy that his friend would pick up. After about five rings the line clicked and he jumped in on the opportunity before the taller dog could hang up or speak.

"Matt? Look I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by Matt, who sounded like he'd been crying and running. PaRappa felt a twinge of guilt. He really should think things through more, shouldn't he? Had he controlled himself, Matt wouldn't be mad at him. Not that he ever had any self control.

"No, no it was my fault! I'm the one who should apologize. That was uncalled for, kissing you like that…" PaRappa frowned slightly when he heard Matt let out a little sob. He really was torn up about this.

"What? No way, I kissed you! That was clearly my fault!" PaRappa growled a little. Matt always did this, not letting him apologize for anything. It could happen over the littlest things, like who was the one to knock something over, to the big things, like who kissed who, apparently.

"But I'm the gay one! If it's anyone's fault it's mine!" Matt barked into the receiver, taking PaRappa back. Matt was gay? Why hadn't he told him? His mind started to wander. Picking at the fuzz on his hoodie, PaRappa weighed his options. Keep arguing or ask what he really wanted to ask?

Adjusting his beanie, PaRappa swallowed and began to speak. "You're gay? Do you… Y'know, like me?" he blushed a little. It may be a stretch but he had to know. After all, if Matt did like him they could be a couple. If he wanted to, of course. But PaRappa was a little head over heels and, fingers and toes crossed, Matt would like him back. He'd liked the retriever since about sixth grade and if he liked PaRappa back he'd go crazy… with happiness, of course.

"Oh god! I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I mean I don't want to- augh oh god!" Matt sounded like he was about to start crying again and PaRappa shushed into the phone.

"No, wait Matt it's okay! I don't hate you! I'm bisexual, it's okay." he tried to calm down the taller retriever, but he was afraid it wasn't working. After a moment, Matt spoke up again, voice cracking and quiet.

"T- Thank you... " They sat in silence on their phones for a few moments before PaRappa decided to ask something.

"Do you wanna come over and talk about it? You can stay the night." He wanted Matt to say yes, willed him to, even. He wanted to talk about it. PaRappa felt like it was important to talk about things, especially if they were something you bottled up.

Matt hummed. "Y- Yeah I do… I'll be over in ten, bye."

"Buh bye Matt." PaRappa removed the phone from his face and hung up, smiling a little to himself. He had gotten Matt to come over. He decided to go and make a snack for himself. Hopping down the stairs, the dog walked into the kitchen and went through the cupboards. He found a box of gushers by some cereal and took a packet out, opening it while leaning on his granite counter top. He didn't hear Matt walk in, and was therefore startled by a cough at the doorway. He jumped, turning to see the taller dog with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He was a little wet, it was probably drizzling outside, and his fur was damp, with droplets running down his face. He looked like the saddest dog PaRappa had ever seen.

Setting his last few gushers down, he tried to smile reassuringly. "Hey, you feeling better?" He stood about a foot away, to give Matt some space, but he tried to show with his body language that he was calm and cool. He knew this was a big thing, and that his friend needed to be comfortable. I mean, it's not every day that you kiss your friend and then accidentally come out as gay. He wanted Matt to take this at his own pace. Whatever _this_ was.

Matt nodded and swallowed, clearing his throat. PaRappa looked up at him with a smile. "I- I am. I'm sorry I ran off it's just that I thought y- you were straight and that I'd royally fucked up and-"  
PaRappa cut him off with a hand on his shoulder, which was awkward as Matt was at least a foot taller than he was. "Look, Matt, it's okay if you're gay. It doesn't bother me. In fact, it makes me happy…" He blushed and looked to the wall, removing his hand from his friend's shoulder to place it in his pocket.

"Why?" PaRappa jumped. He wasn't expected Matt to ask WHY it made him happy. Now this was going to be a little awkward.

"I- Oh sheesh… I like you? I mean of course I like you but no, I like LIKE you! Like, romantically I think? I- uh…" He trailed off, tail wagging and face pink. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by a small chuckle from Matt, and he flushed. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

Matt was grinning, covering his mouth with his hand. The sight made PaRappa happy. "Sorry sorry! You're just cute when you're flustered! Anyways, I'm glad you don't hate me! I'm going to drop this off in your room, and then I'll come back. Maybe we can watch something on T.V.?"

PaRappa let out a breath he had been holding. Matt didn't even mention the whole crush thing. That was good, very good. "Okay, sure."

Matt started going up the stairs, and PaRappa turned back to his gushers, figuring he'd finish those. While he was munching on a green one, his favorite, he heard the front door slam open.

"Hey Pinto!" he called out, and ran quickly to look around the wall that separated the kitchen and the front door. He beamed at his sister as she threw her bag to the ground and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Loser!" she giggled as PaRappa picked her up and spun her around, laughing.

"Stinkbrain!" He smiled and loosened his grip on her, joking to drop her. "Oops!"

"Don't you **dare**." Pinto made her voice deathly serious and low, before cracking up. PaRappa crouched and swung her onto his back so that she could ride around on his shoulders and stood up.

"Wooo!" Pinto grabbed a fistful of his fur and let out a whoop, grinning. She kicked off her muddy sneakers and laughed, kicking PaRappa in the chest.

Matt came thumping down the stairs, looking confused. Pinto decided to yell at him, much to PaRappa's amusement. "Hey Matt!"

Matt grinned and ruffled her hair, not even needing to stand on tiptoes. "Hey Pinto Bean! You have any homework?"

PaRappa smiled and looked up to see his sister looking very irritated. "Maybe…"

Matt hooked his hands under her arms and picked her up, dropping her on the ground. "Then go do it, silly." He pushed her along to the door by her backpack and turned to PaRappa. "So, I figure since the small angry bean is home we should go to your room and watch a movie?"

PaRappa smiled. "Sounds great."

 **A/N: Ahh! Thank you for your patience! I'm having a hard time writing because of school and motivation, so it means a lot that all of you guys who wanted to see the next part were primarily patient! I don't know when the next chapter will come out but I'm sure it will be soon! I wanted to bring Pinto in because she is a good bean and I love her! I hope y'all realise this is when they're all in High School, btw. My friend got confused about that. Anyways, buh bye! Review with your thoughts and don't be afraid to pester me for a new chapter. It motivates me~! Sorry this one is short, I wanted to pump it out really soon!**


End file.
